unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Brown
Real Name: Robert "Bobby" Brown Case: '''Lost Brother '''Date: 1957 Location: California Case Details: Martha Brown is searching for her twin brother, Robert, after they were given up for adoption by their impoverished parents, Ira and Dora Brown. The Browns had relocated to California after their farm was destroyed in Oklahoma during the Dust Bowl. By 1951, they had four children and Dora was pregnant again. On July 27, 1951, Dora gave birth to twins, Martha and Robert. Due to financial difficulties and Martha's heart problems, the Browns were forced to give the twins up for adoption. Martha and Bobby were placed in California's foster care system; they were taken from one home to another for several years. Finally, in 1956, Martha and Bobby came to live with Alice and Arnold Breitler of Reedley, California. Alice remembered that the twins had large amounts of dirt on them, as it took her over two hours to clean them. She also remembered that they were always eating food, as they had not received much food from their other foster homes. Martha told Alice how she and Bobby were mistreated by the other foster families. Martha and Bobby would sneak into the kitchen at night to take food, in fear of being malnourished again. Years of neglect had taken a severe toll on the twins; Alice noticed that they were suffering from behavioral problems. One day, while the kids were playing in a small pool, she saw Bobby hold Martha under the water and not let her come up. She scolded Bobby and helped Martha; realizing that Bobby needed help, Alice contacted child services. In 1957, Bobby and Martha were separated, and Bobby was sent to another foster home. On the last day they saw each other, Bobby gave Martha his favorite Halloween costume. When the twins were eleven, Bobby and his foster family moved out of the area. Martha and the Breitlers never heard from him again. In 1962, Martha was legally adopted by the Breitlers. After Arnold Breitler passed away, Martha and Alice moved to Ashland, Oregon. When she was eighteen, Martha went to the welfare office in Fresno, California. She learned that Bobby had been adopted; she eventually obtained his address. Martha wrote a letter to Bobby, asking if he could come to his graduation. Sadly, a few weeks later, the letter returned unopened. In 1989, Martha obtained copies of Bobby's birth certificate and driver's license. She found that he had an address in Los Angeles. Martha was surprised to learn that the address was actually a homeless shelter. Records from the Midnight Mission, however, showed that Bobby had not been seen there since 1987. Martha is still hoping to find her twin brother Bobby, along with her other siblings that she has never met. Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the May 6, 1992 episode. Results: Solved. Within minutes of the broadcast, Martha was put in contact with her oldest brother, Jack. She was saddened to learn that her other brother and sister (who were not adopted) were deceased. Sadly, Martha passed away on October 9, 1995; she was forty-four. It is not known if she ever reunited with Bobby before she passed. However, his name was listed among her survivors in her obituary. Records indicate that Bobby, who later went by the name Robert Harrold Macy, passed away just a year later in 1996 in Tucson, Arizona. Links: * Robert Macy at Find a Grave * Robert "Bobby" Brown on Unresolved Mysteries Reddit ---- Category:California Category:1951 Category:1957 Category:Lost Loves Category:Adoption Cases Category:Solved